


Losing You

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe can feel him slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's ds_snippets Challenge 120 - The Song Title Challenge.
> 
> Warning: drug use, blood.
> 
> Prompt: "Losing You" by Little Birdy

Joe looked down at Billy's sleeping face in the shadows, blood-smeared and exhausted, and could taste nothing but bitterness.

With every drink and every lie, he could feel Billy slipping further away. The tighter he tried to hold on, the more they fought about the stupidest things and the more distant Billy got. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

This whole reunion tour was supposed to show Billy how much he needed Hard Core Logo, how he belonged with the band, belonged with _him_. Billy and Joe, Pipe and John. Hard Core Logo, the last fuck-you of the Canadian punk rock movement. Forever and ever, amen.

Instead, the whole Rock Against Guns scam was starting to unravel and Bruce was getting increasingly hostile. Even John, clueless and drugged out and _insane_, had pulled him aside and asked what was going on. Joe's whole life was spinning out of control and all he wanted was for everything to be like it'd been before Billy had skipped town for the bright lights of L.A.

Joe scrubbed at his face, the dried blood itchy and flaking. He was trying to ignore the loud thrumming uneasiness crawling across his nerves. The acid trip had been a bad one, full of scarecrows and shotguns, and it had left him with a bad premonition and a killer headache.

He'd woken up outside of the house, shivering in the cold next to Billy. The bonfire had gone out sometime during the night, but someone had covered them with an old horse blanket to keep them warm.

Fuck. Joe closed his eyes. He was losing Billy; he could feel it in his bones.

He lit a cigarette and waited for the dawn.

-fin-


End file.
